bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer War Chapter
The Seireitou and Kamui Saga is the term used to refer to all the events that took place during the Bleach Shikkyakuhoshi - Brothers of the Kawahiru arcs. The Saga centers on the burgeoning war between Seireitou Kawahiru, his friends (Shiori Miyamoto, Ryan Getsueikirite), the Gotei 13, led by Captain-Commander Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō, the Vizards led by Rikuto Nakamura, and the Espada, led by ex-Captain Madara Kawahiru. The Calm Before the Storm The New Gotei 13 Several years have passed since Sōsuke Aizen's return, and the life of Seireitou and his friends have returned to normalcy. The Gotei 13's ranks have been adjusted, with new and old Captains and Lieutenants taking up ranks once more. The new Captains are brought to Central 46's meeting room. Captain Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki was the first arrive, only to receive a rant from his lieutenant Mizu Kurosaki about not reminding him about the meeting. Hikaru retorts to the meeting being only for Captains, but Mizu jokingly refers to the Shinigami Women's Meeting; that which he plans to crash. Only to receive a knuckle to his head and a "pervert" comment from Hikaru, Mizu jumps out the window. Hikaru meerly sighs as Captain Amaririsu Itami arrives, meerly giggling with her Lieutenant, Matsuro Kuragari, not far behind. She states that she heard Hikaru's conversation and couldn't help but laugh. Hikaru meerly sighed and then chuckled, as the two entered the meeting halls. Soon, all current Captains had arrived and taken their seats. Central 46's Chairman, Ryūga Higuchi, had taken center stage. He addresses the new Captains, and tells them that the meeting is for the purpose of introducing the new Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Ryūga calls out to the side, as a tall man with black hair stepped out. His face remaining dark and quiet, he walked over to the chairman. Ryūga addressed his name as Magatsuhi Sakyōnosuke Yōjirō, the new Captain-Commander. Hikaru smirks, thinking that his facial expression masks his great powers. Takeshi meerly sighs, jokingly telling his co-captain Shion that he expected some old geezer, like Yamamoto. Most of the others stay quiet as Magatsuhi stands to speak. He introduces himself, and speaks about his plans for the Gotei 13's future. Most of all, he assures the Captains that he will be fair yet swift in his descisions. The Captains give a standing ovation to the new Captain-Commander as he stepped down for the chairman to speak once more. Incident at the Research and Development Lab doing research at his desk.]] All but one Captain was present at the meeting, this Captain being the leader of the 12th Division, and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kibō Minarai. He was quietly working, and smirked down at his new invention. He had developed an exact replica of the Hōgyoku, but one that could fully transform a Shinigami into a Hollow and vice-versa. A mysterious voice states the word, "interesting", as Kibō's shoulder starts to bleed immensely. The face of Kamui comes into view, as Kibō stares at the purple-haired former Captain in shock, grabbing his bleeding shoulder in pain. Kamui walks slowly over to where the Hōgyoku is, and takes it in his hands. He comments that it is beautiful, and it's reiatsu is immense, despite it's size. He pockets it, and looks over to Kibō, drawing one of his swords. He declares that killing one Captain now will save him the trouble down the road. Kibō chuckles slightly, as he stands up weakly, drawing his own sword. He names it Fūatsu, and charges at Kamui. He is quickly taken down by Kamui's blade, his entire chest shattering into carnage as he fell to the floor. Kamui looked over his shoulder, calling Kibō pathetic and disappears with a sudden flash. However, right as Kamui disappeared, Kibō remarked weakly that he wouldn't "let that bastard leave with his invention." He slowly staggered over to his desk, and press the alarm as all of Seireitei began to sound the emergency alarm. The Central 46 meeting is quickly halted as the alarm sounds, as Head Captain Magatsuhi quickly jumped into action; he orders all Captains to find the source of the emergency and he advices the use of Shikai if required. Answering with "Yes Sir", all the Captains had disappeared along with Magatsuhi. Hikaru, hanging back, meerly sighed and stood up slowly. He remarked that they wouldn't need his help, but he might as well find out what's happening. With that, he too disappeared with the Captains. First Contact Revelation: The Power of Kamui The Captains run amuck, as Takeshi and Shion arrive at the Department of Research of Development, only to see a bleeding Kibō on the floor. Shion quickly grabs her mouth in horror, as Takeshi shrugs at this sight. He goes over and places his hand on Kibō's forehead. He reads the reiatsu signature as someone of the Kawahiru, and assumes that Seireitou Kawahiru may have been the one to have done this; he highly doubts this claim though. Shion decides to head back, and tell the other Captains of this discovery. However, she is stopped in her tracks by an unusual red-haired man in arrancar clothing. This man looks over to Shion, to which she draws her sword out of surprise and aims it for the man. She asks if he is an arrancar, and the man replies with a question asking for the whereabouts of Captain Takeshi. Takeshi, however, meerly calls out to this mysterious man, and cuts at him from behind. The strange man grabs Takeshi's blade open-handed, and pushes him back. Shion takes this chance, and releases Shokuzai. Takeshi regains footing, and releases his own Zanpakutō, Sakayume. The arrancar sighs and meerly scolds the Captains for his efforts; however, he claims that he isn't there to fight a full-scale war. He wished to pass along a message from his master, to tell the other Captains that Kamui-sama is standing on Sōkyoku Hill, for those who wish to confront him. Just before disappearing, Takeshi asks for the arrancar's name. He replies, telling them he goes by the name Renato Cidra. At the same time, the Captains catch whiff of an unusually strong, yet familiar reiatsu; centered around Sōkyoku Hill. As they all convene on that spot. Kamui is standing atop the Execution Stand, and welcomes the Captains. He seems to note the absence of the Captain-Commander, but meerly shrugs this. He declares, "My name is Madara Kawahiru, I am the eldest son of Soul King Yeshua; the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try; if there is anyone who can go beyond my despair." This angers Captain Kenpachi Kiba, as he charges in; much to the chagrin of the other Captains. He is, however, quickly cut down by Kamui's blade. This sets the spark for the others to charge in, albeit for Hikaru and Amaririsu. Captain Keiji Gatotsu is the first to reach Kamui, only to be fooled by an illusion. Kamui defeats Keiji with an extremely powerful Kidō spell and continues his speech. He expresses his desire for the Hōgyoku, an artifact that would allow him to create an army of Hollow-Shinigami hybrids for his plan to overthrow the Soul Society's law and eliminate the Shinigami's dark history. Kamui takes out the Hōgyoku he took from Kibō's lab, and explains that he lost the first chance to one when his younger brother absorbed it's reiatsu into his body. Magatsuhi soon arrives, holding his blade behind Kamui's neck. He declares the end of this, as Kamui gives a apathetic smirk. A Negación bursts from the skies above, as Kamui slowly rises upwards. He declares that he will remain in Hueco Mundo, for any foolish enough to rush in blindly with the thought of heroics. He bids them farewell, and disappears into the blackened skies. Seireitou's Response Upon Kamui's departure, Magatsuhi immediately orders Captain Hikaru to track down Kamui's younger brother, Seireitou Kawahiru, and bring him to Soul Society. Hikaru gives a small sigh, but agrees to the orders; however, he makes things perfectly clear that Magatsuhi is in no position to be giving orders to him, to which he meerly gives a small cat-like grin, and disappears with flash step. He arrives in the human world moments later, and attempts to get a lock on Seireitou's spiritual power. Throughout the town, various training sessions are taking place: Seireitou is training with Rikuto Nakamura for an unknown purpose, Suzaku Kawahiru is training with his mother Shiori to unlock and master Bankai, and Uryū is training with Ryūken to regain his powers. Meanwhile, Hikaru tracks down Seireitou to inform him of Kamui's recent actions. This comes as a surprise to him, that Kamui would take such actions, but meerly smirks and declares he'll do whatever it takes to take Kamui down. Hikaru continues to say that Kamui was able to take on all the Gotei 13 Captains, and effortlessly cut down several. Seireitou retaliates, telling Hikaru when was any fight ever easy. Hikaru agrees with laugher, and bids farwell to Seireitou for now. He quickly tells him, however, of Soul Society's new Captain-Commander and that he ordered Seireitou to arrive in Soul Society. Rikuto tells Seireitou that Magatsuhi, the new Commmander, was actually one of their sensei's old friends from back in the day. Meeting of the Espada Elsewhere, in Hueco Mundo, Kamui is seen once again; sporting a new appearance, quite unlike his former clothing attire. Even his hair has been adjusted slightly. He is walking toward a large gate that opens upon his arrival. Ten Arrancars are sitting across the table, all looking at Kamui as he enters. Kamui takes his seat, and welcomes them to their meeting; calling them his Espada. Renato Cidra is the first to be called by Kamui, as he stands to give his report. He states that Captain Takeshi did not have the "item in question" that Kamui required. Another Espada stands up, yelling at Renato's failure to obtain the item that Kamui-sama desired. Kamui asks Diabound Kernel to stand down, much to Diabound's anger but reluctantly accepted and sat back down. Renato continues to report that Ryan Getsueikirite was not present either during that time, as Kamui chuckled at this. He stood up, and dismissed the group. He walked into another room, to have Setsuna Inoue standing there waiting for him. As the two converse, Kamui begins to state the names of the Espada along with their number. Renato Cidra's number is Cuarta Espada according to Kamui's numbering. Setsuna asks why Renato had to find Ryan, but Kamui would not answer. He, however, states that Ryan's presence in Soul Society will be needed to "justify the means" at the very end. With that, Kamui disappears from sight. Setsuna now contemplates the path she chose, but ultimately decides to follow Kamui no matter what. Elsewhere, Diabound Kernel is pacing in anger over Renato's comments. He decides to go against Kamui's orders, and makes plans to invade the Seireitei by himself. The First Wave That night, three Arrancar under the command of Diabound Kernel invade the Soul Society, intending to finish what they view as an incomplete mission on Renato's part. They arrive in the Rukongai, as Diabound orders the three to split up and kill all Shinigami who interfere. They split up, seeking targets with spiritual power. Diabound's three Arrancar head off to fight their opponents: Peón Dyford fights Kikyo Kurayama, who was stationed there as per orders; Caballero Juhear and Grajó Mercedes fight Kuchinashi Kitano who was stationed alongside Kikyo; and Suzaku Kawahiru confronts Diabound himself. Initially, Peón's superiority personality causes an argument with Kikyo in a comedic fashion, but the fight quickly turns serious, with Peón quickly overpowering Kikyo with his attacks. Kikyo, in response, releases her Zanpakutō Yūkichōkō. Peón scoffs at this, retorting that zero plus zero is still zero, as he moves in to release his own Zanpakutō. However, he is quickly stopped by Kikyo, as his own arm melts off. Initally shocked, his surprise turns into rage as he demands to know what Kikyo did. Kikyo explains the nature of her zanpakutō as she cuts him once more, burning his torso off his waist, and cuts him once more, ending his life before he could even retaliate. Rikuto, in the human world, begins to sense something amiss with Rukongai. Seireitou shrugs it off, saying that the Gotei 13 can handle it. They are surprised by the sudden arrival of Shiori Miyamoto, who tells the two that Suzaku had gone to battle with an Espada-level combatant. Thinking Suzaku was not yet ready for such an opponent, Seireitou and Rikuto make plans for a hasty return to the Soul Society. Meanwhile, Kuchinashi has already defeated Caballero by releasing her Semihayashi. Grajó formally addresses himself as Arrancar 18, and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō, Congelacion. As this happens, the entire landscape turns into a frozen wasteland. He quickly insults Kuchinashi, saying that beside the Espada, his Zanpakutō was the strongest among the double-digit Arrancar. Kuchinashi smirks and decides to formally address herself as the 3rd Seat of the Second Division. The two begin to face off in blade combat, being able to easy parry the other's thrusts and slashes. Grajó is able to make contact, as ice shards begin to form at the cut area on her shoulder. As this occurs, her blood mixes with the ice as the ice shatters and reforms as reishi. Grajó explains that his Zanpakutō uses ice to absorb an opponent's blood and convert it as a form of energy. As the fight continues, Grajó continues to make contact as Kuchinashi begins to lose footing with the Arrancar. Grajó comes in to finish it, but surprisingly, Kuchinashi decides to let this one hit instead of trying to dodge. As the Arrancar assumes that she is going insane, he begins to grasp his heart as he screams in pain. Kuchinashi states that her Zanpakutō's arrows are tipped with a powerful poison which she allowed to enter her bloodstream. However, before it could take any effect on her, Grajó's powers caused the blood to be stolen, transmitting the poison to Grajó's bloodstream. He curls up in pain and falls to the ground below, dead. Winning the battle, Kuchinashi follows suit and falls to the grounds, falling unconscious. Elsewhere, Suzaku and Diabound are seen clashing blades as Suzaku is pushed into a small rukongai house by force alone. He jumps back in, charging in at top speeds, only to be brushed back once more by Diabound. Suzaku pants heavily, while Diabound compliments Suzaku for not dying on the first strike, laughing manically at Suzaku's failure to land a solid hit. Gritting his teeth, Suzaku proceeds to release Raikōhitonare. The arrival of Rikuto and Seireitou, however, halt Suzaku from releasing. Seireitou turns to see his son, brutally beaten, as Rikuto tells Seireitou that he will fight the Arrancar. He agrees, and goes to assist in healing Suzaku with basic kidō. Rikuto stares down Diabound, as Diabound merely continues to laugh. This laughter is halted instantly, as Diabound's left arm is suddenly cut by Rikuto's drawn blade. Diabound reprimands Rikuto for this, and prepares to release his own Zanpakutō. This, too, is halted by Renato Cidra's arrival, calling him back. Diabound sneers as a Negación surrounds the two, enabling their escape. Suzaku grits his teeth harder, despising the fact that he couldn't do anything and needed to be saved once again. Soul Society's Response: Invading Hueco Mundo Arrival In Hueco Mundo Following the report given by the two seated officers, along with Seireitou and Rikuto's meeting with Captain Hikaru, Captain-Commander Magatsuhi gives the order for Captains of the Sixth and Seventh Division to invade Hueco Mundo and capture Kamui; alive or dead. Ryoka Ryan Getsueikirite and Matthew Getsueikirite arrive at the moment of departure, declaring that they will join them. Magatsuhi orders the Lieutenants of those divisions to also go with their respective Captains. Seireitou's group consists of Shiori, along with the Captain and Lieutenants of the Sixth and Seventh, and Ryan with his brother Matt. As the group is confirmed, they jump into the Senkaimon for Hueco Mundo. As the group enter Hueco Mundo, they are immediately detected by Kamui and attacked by an Arrancar, which Hikaru quickly kills with his sealed Zanpakutō. Takeshi states that it is a good idea to split up from here, with their respective groups. Seireitou with Shiori, Ryan with Matt, Hikaru with Mizu, and Takeshi with Shion and Kurayami. Before splitting up, Seireitou asks everyone to put their hand in the middle, as he recites an old Gotei 13 pre-battle oath; "We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again." As they finish this, they split up into their own directions. Renato returns with Diabound around the time of the report being given to Soul Society. Renato orders Diabound to apologize to Kamui, but when he refuses, Kamui threatens to kill Diabound should he ever disobey orders ever again. Annoyed, but realizing that he would die "in vain" at the current state he's in, Diabound reluctantly leaves the area, and gives them the finger, though neither seemed to mind. Kamui gives a sadistic chuckle, to which Renato asks what's so funny. He explains that among the intruders in Hueco Mundo, one of them is his stupid younger brother. Renato asks if he should eliminate the intruders, to which Kamui does not answer to. Renato nods and leaves the area, receiving unspoken orders. First Encounter: Takeshi & Shion Ohmizu vs Aerith Hurúdialgo - The Cientecimo Tercera Arrancar Takeshi and Shion take an underground pathway, which brings them to an open room with several pillars. They encounter Aerith Hurúdialgo, which Takeshi at first underestimates due to her high number (102), but is quickly surprised by Aerith's true level of strength when the latter decides gets serious. Takeshi is quickly thrown into a pillar, as Shion releases Shokuzai and charges at Aerith. Aerith responds by drawing his sword, but is met with a stab through her back by Takeshi. Takeshi reveals to have released Sakayume as both Shion and Takeshi take this chance to activate Shunko. They attempt to use this chance to also kill her, but are surprised as Aerith mutters the release command, Halt Alfil. Takeshi and Shion's Shunko is blown away, as the two are pushed back into a wall. Aerith explains that her Zanpakutō controls time through the reishi in the air, and being able to move their motions in a rather strange and unique way. Takeshi responds by stating that a Privaron Espada technically isn't an actual Espada, and that he can't use his Bankai on everyone who isn't even an Espada. Aerith rebuffs this by informing Takeshi not to underestimate her and slashes her Zanpakutō through Takeshi's chest. Their battle with Aerith continues, with Aerith overwhelming both of them in her released state. Smiling at this prospect, something unlike Takeshi, he tells Shion to use Shunko once more and charge at Aerith. As she does this, Takeshi activates Hadō #48 Bakuyakunami which disrupts the very reishi in the air that Aerith uses to control time. Vulnerable to attack, Shion stabs through the defenseless Aerith, causing her very blade to shatter. Shion looks over her defeated opponent, to which Takeshi takes this chance to demand a shortcut to Las Noches. Aerith refuses to answer and takes her broken blade, attempting to stand once more and kill Takeshi. He warns Aerith to not attack, and let his partner Shion heal her injuries. However, Aerith refuses and prompts Takeshi to end it with one final strike. As Aerith falls to her death, Takeshi and Shion pray for her death and and leave for Las Noches. A Friend's Stolen Heart: Ryan Getsueikirite & Matthew Getsueikirite vs Jugó Gobernar - The Cientecimo Sexto Arrancar